Addiction
by HeadlessDirkStrider
Summary: Dave goes over to Roses house for a bootay call. PWP. Oneshot. Rose is 24 and Dave is 22. Rose smokes and it's an AU. it was practice for sex kay?


A/N: Not edited past spell check because i'm lazy and it was sex practice

* * *

Opening up your eyes you feel someone crawl into bed. Naturally you know who it is. There is only one other person in this apartment other than your cat. And that person is Dave Strider. Instead of acknowledging him you lay there. You know why he's here because you're the one who came up with the plan for him to be here. But it wouldn't hurt to leave him to his own thoughts for a moment. You let the silence fill the air before you feel a warm hand touch your side. You release a breath you didn't realize you'd been holding. Slowly you turn around to face the owners eyes.  
"Hello David" You whisper letting a grin peer across your mouth. This is your favorite game to play with him.  
Who would kiss who first. Who would be the first to touch whom. Who would break the fastest. Oh you weren't naive you damn well knew you'd both break eventually.  
"Rose" He whispered back staring at you.  
He flicked his eyes to your lips occasionally but you noticed only because you'd seen it happen so many times, and because of course...you were related.  
Anyone else would of shrugged it off but oh not you. You slowly flicked your tongue out and slid it across your upper lip and continued across the lower one as you saw his eyes follow your tongue. He in return quirked his eyebrow and gave you that half smirk that makes your neither regions act up more than one of your mothers old fanfictions in return bite your lower lip and slide closer to him, not touching him but enough that he can feel your body heat. You know he can't resist you but every time he comes you can't help but play this game with him. It's better than any computer game you might play and better than any book you might read. It's like a drug and Dave's the part that makes it feel good. The rest is just addiction. He covers the rest of the space sliding his hand down and pulling your thigh up around his own spreading your legs. His lips hover away from yours. You can tell he wants to give in from the way his lower lip trembles and you might as well not lie because you want it too. You want it more than you wanted it last time and the time before and you know next time you'll want it even more than you do now. You're addicted and the only way to get your fix is to give in.  
Leaning forward you press your lips against his gently. You try to stay teasing but both your urges overcome you as you feel him press harder into you. Your lips are crushed against your teeth and you feel the pain shoot up your nerves to your brain. You've only lit the flame over the spoon; it has yet to melt, but the anticipation is only the best part. You slide your hands into his hair as he forces your mouth open. Gripping hard you feel him hold back a moan. He won't give into you just yet. We're only at childs play. He'll remain emotionless like a drunk bastard you met at the bar till you snap first. But you snapped the first time it's his turn. So instead you let go of his hair and scrape your nails down his neck and refuse to play tonsil hockey with him. You instead let the air slip from your mouth into his. You hear him snap as he groans into you and shoves his tongue into your mouth searching hoping you respond. Which you do. You twirl yours with his while you allow your hands to explore him.  
They quickly slide down to his shirt where they slipped easily under. Tracing up you felt the muscular undertone of strifing underneath a layer of pudge from fast food every night. Your drug was starting to melt. You could feel him sigh into you as your fingers found his nipples. He'd always been sensitive on the inside you think as your fingers twist around them. He twitches and pulls his tongue away from your own. Licking the saliva off your lower lip you grin as you twist a bit harder. He melts under the sensation and bucks into you.  
"You're done for" He breathes out looking at you through half lidded eyes.  
You smirk, "try hard" is whispered out and you see his ears go pink with determination.  
He pulls you closer and grinds himself into you. The friction between his dick is rubbed into your clit and you choke back a cry. Disappointment floods you as you hear it come out anyway. Fuck. You can practically taste the snarkiness coming out from him. He does it again and this time you both moan. You quickly give up trying to break one another with that and just continue. He slides his hands underneath your sleep shirt and pulls it off over your head. Looking down he grins slightly before kissing down your neck. He'll avoid what he wants he always does so you're not surprised when he bites your neck and collarbone. No doubt leaving traces he was here. He knows you'll just cover it up but he can try to let anyone and everyone know that for a night you sold yourself out for a drug. An addiction. But you're very good at hiding your trail. You arch your back slightly and bite your lower lip as he finds his way to your breast. Grabbing hold he looks up at you as his tongue flicks past your already half hard nipple. He's never truly known what to do with his tongue but the look he gives you is what drives you wild. You breath in as your eyes meet his burn holes in you that he'll only fill up later.  
You grind your teeth as he nips at the now hard nipple and travels back up. You can tell his patience is running thin as is yours. You cup his face and pull him towards you and quickly find yourself in the same position. You're the first to break you notice as your hands travel down to his pants no longer willing to put up a fight. You slide his boxers lower and let out a shaky breath into Daves neck. You feel him suck one is as he waits for you to touch him. You slowly take hold of him and let feel him let out his breath and bite onto your neck. You're filling your syringe. You slowly start to handle him. You start moving and feel yourself squeeze inside of you becoming impatient that you're still empty.  
"Dave" You whisper out.  
You know he doesn't need anything else and he knows you're broken so he slides his hands over your ass and pull your panties down with his hands. You kick them of and let them get lost in the sheets. He grabs your leg and so he slides his hands over your ass and pull your panties down with his hands. You kick them of and let them get lost in the sheets. He grabs your leg and slides it over his and pulls you closer. You're sliding the needle into your arm. Grabbing a hold of your hips he guides himself into you, and you're injecting yourself. You fill yourself with every ounce of the drug and sigh in relief knowing that soon you'll feel like you're floating. You wait for it to kick in as you feel him slowly pull out of you and press back in.  
Your arms are lacing themselves around his neck and your foreheads meet in the middle. You don't look into one anothers eyes instead you let your mouths slack and your bodies take over. Now is not the time to think. He picks up the pace as your moans and the slap of skin slowly begin to fill the room. You're squeezing around him and you hear his teeth grind as he pushes up into you. Jerky movements dictate how fast his pleasure ridden body can boobs are bouncing at every thrust and the pain makes it oh so much better. You're filled and complete with no more holes to be found. You're rising higher than you thought possible. His movements below you are animal driven and he picks up the pace. You know that he knows that you're close and he wants to make sure you finish first. The ending of our game. You squeeze hard around him. Clenching yourself as tight as you go, and he'll pulling out of you and creaming on your stomach. You breathe out slowly as he tries to slow his own breathing. You're out of breath. He looks at you and slides out of bed. He lost and he knows it. He walks to the bathroom and you hear him clean himself up before he throws some tissues at you.  
"That was fun." he mutters as he kisses your forehead.  
A natural habit at this point. You hear him click the door shut as he leaves to go home. The game is over, but you're not done being high. You clean yourself up and grab a pack of cigs and head out onto the small porch attached to your room. Walking out you look at the city light and light one up. This is the true high. This is what happens every time he and you know it. It's always why he leaves early and it's always why he shows up late. He's never been able to get you off. So by default it's a game you always win. He's your drug and you love shooting up.


End file.
